Even Heros Get Lost
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Peter has now lost ever one he cares about. The only thing keeping him going is being Spider-Man. However he is still lost, in pain, and needs help. Will he find the help he needs before it's to late? Is there even some one that can help him? Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Spider-Man or Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say Peter was not having a good week would be the greatest under statement in the history of the world. To start off his rotten week the women he loved died. Then he had to fight a man in giant Rhino armor. When he thought his week couldn't get any worse his Ant May died saving someone else' life. And now it was Saturday this horrible week is almost over. After all this Perter needed some time to think and ever since he got his powers the always thought better in high places or upside down. Since the later wasn't exactly an option he decided to sit on the roof of a skyscraper and look over the city. As he gazed over the city it did little to raise his low spirits.

Steve was having one of his few relaxing afternoons. As he leisurly walked down the bustling streets of New York he found himself enjoying the peace, he had risked his life for a few months ago.

 _It was defiantly worth it._ Steve thought. He was walk amongst the towering pillars of glass and steel that were the city's many skyscrapers. He was standing in front of one of these buildings thinking about how much New York had changed. When he saw something really small at the very top. He focused his enhanced sight to see what it was. The second he realized what it was his heart sank like a stone falling into the deepest trench of the ocean. What he saw a person sitting on the edge and it looked like they were about to jump. Steve rushed forward in to the building and headed to the stairs. The receptionist was about to stop him when she recognized him. She figured that Captain America must a have a good reason to run through the lobby. Her conclusion was reenforce by the frantic look on his face. As Steve's feet pound against the steeps at a rhythm only exceeded by the pounding of his heart. He began thinking about what would happen if he didn't get there in time. This thought just made his heart beat faster. He new he could not and would not let that happen as pushed himself to go faster and faster. As he neared the top floor he began wondering what he would say to whoever it was. He got closer and closer to the top wonder who they were and weather he would be able to help them. As he came to the door that lead to the roof nothing could ever prepare him for what he would find on the other side. Steve took a deep breath then reached out and opened the door. When he walked through he saw something that made him think his heart would stop right then and there. The person he saw form the ground was not an adult like he had thought it was. Instead he found a kid that looked to be in his late teens.

Peter heard the door to the roof open. He turned his head to see who it was. He wasn't scared of loosing his balance thanks to his powers. He was rater curious as to who this person was and what they were doing here. The man was tall blond and looked very strong. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that the guy looked very familiar but he couldn't think of where. After a few minutes of trying to figure it out Peter just shrugged and turned back to look out over the city.

Mere seconds after Steve stepped on the roof the boy turned to look at him. He couldn't help but feel like a deer caught in the head lights. When Steve looked into the eyes of the boy, they looked so sad and lonely. This caused a huge knot to form in his the pit of his stomach. It hurt Steve to see someone so young in so much pain. He began wondering weather he should move any closer. Knowing full well that every thing he did and said from this point on was very important, and that he had to be very careful. Eventually he decided that he would walk a little closer. He stopped when he was about three feet from the boy.

"Hello my name is Steve. Would you like to tell me yours" Steve

"Sure it's Peter Parker." Peter

"So Peter what brings you up here." Steve

Peter thinks about his answer. While Steve holds his breath hoping that he didn't say the wrong thing.

"Thinking I guess," Peter says with a shrug.

"Do you mind if I ask what?" Steve

Turned his head and faced the man. All the time wonder why this man even wanted to know. Also asking himself if he should answer. Eventually Peter decided that he had to talk to someone so why not. He knew very well that he had to be very careful not to get to close to his secret.

"My girlfriend died earlier this week. Then two days ago my last living relative died." Peter

"Would you like to talk about it?" Steve

"Only that it's all my fault." Peter

The knot in the pit of Steve's stomach grew. He could see that this boy blamed himself for the deaths of his loved ones. His instincts were telling him that though Peter blamed himself he was not to blame.

"Why do you blame yourself?" Steve

Peter instantly stiffened because that question got a little to close to his secret.

"I really don't want to talk about that." Peter

Steve saw a flicker of fear enter Peter's eyes just for a second.

"How about you come down here, and we can talk?" Steve

Peter simply shook his head.

"So why come all the way up here to think?" Steve

"The view, if you come over here you'll see what I mean." Peter said looking over the New York skyline.

Peter watched as the man walked over till he was standing right next to him. Now that Peter got a good look a the man he finally figured out why this man seemed so familiar. His eyes went wide when he realized that he had been talking to Captain America. His side that had been hurting for about ten minutes began to hurt allot more. Suddenly he became very dizzy.

Steve looked down at Peter and saw was him swaying back and forth. About a second later he watch Peter fall. Not even a fraction of a second later he reached out and grabbed Peter's arm. As Steve pulled Peter up he was quite surprised at how light Peter is. When he got him up he laid him down. Instantly Steve knew something was horribly wrong. Peter's eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven and ragged. Steve checked him for a pulse it was weaker then it should be but it was there. He began looking Peter over for injuries. It was then that Steve noticed a wet spot on Peter's dark red shirt. It was on his side. When he put his hand on it and took it away. He realized that it was blood. He applied pressure to the wound with his right hand. With his left hand he pulled out his phone. He frantically searched through his contacts. After about thirty seconds he found Tony. He dialed the number for a few nervous seconds all Steve could hear was ringing. Till Tony finally answered.

Tony was having a relaxing afternoon fiddling with plans for a new suite. He decided to head to the common floor. To see if he there is someone down there he could bother. His phone rang it was Cap's ring tone. _What does he want?_ Tony thought.

"What's up Capcicle?" Tony asked in his usual casual snarky tone.

"I need you to go get Bruce and get to my location as fast as you can if not sooner. Tony make sure that Bruce brings his doctor bag." Steve

"Will do Cap," Tony said then hung up.

The fact that Cap sounded so panicked made Tony very very worried. Immediately he headed back to his office to tack Steve's location. As soon as the elevator stopped Tony ran out. Then down the hallway. With in minutes he arrive at his office. As he typed rapidly on his computer millions of thoughts ran through Tony's head as to what could be wrong. _What if Steve is hurt? What if he had found in some thing so bad that he couldn't handle it?_ Tony asked himself. Both of those those thoughts terrified Tony to his very core. This made him type even faster. His mind still racing and growing more nervous by the second. Finally Cap's location popped up on the screen. In about a second he ran out headed straight for Bruce's lab.

Bruce was in his lab working on his experiments in peace. And enjoying every minute of it till Tony bust through the door. It took Bruce all of three seconds to tell that some thing was very wrong. He stood up and walked over to Tony.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bruce ask looking at his friend with concern.

"Steve called he said to get to his location asap and to bring you doctor bag. The worst part was that he sounded panicked." Tony

At that Bruce became pale they were talking about a guy that took on an entire alien army without loosing his cool. What could make a man like that panic. As Bruce thought about it he became more and more nervous. He quickly began gathering supplies into a duffel bag. The only problem was he had no idea of what he would be facing. So he just grabbed the basics. Ran through the door. Before either of them knew it they were in one of Tony's cars headed for Steve's location neither knowing what they would find once there. Tony had brought on of his armours just in case.

What was making Steve panic more then anything was the fact that the kid was loosing a lot of blood and there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope that Tony and Bruce would get here in time. He couldn't dare to even take pressure off the wound long enough to see what kind it was or how bad it was. Just then Steve heard Peter groan.

"I'm sorry Gwen and Aunt May." Peter said in a whispered voice.

"Come on Peter stay with me, don't give up now." Steve

Just then Tony and Bruce emerged from the other side of the door. The second Bruce saw that someone was hurt he rushed over there, before he even took the time to take in who it was. The last thing that Bruce was expecting was a teenager with what looked like a serious wound. Steve instantly noticed Bruce beside him, and was immensely relived. Bruce reached in to his bag and took out a bandage. Steve lifted his hand off the wound to allow Bruce to get a good look at it. Bruce carefully lifted the boy's shirt. What he saw shocked him. Tony who had been pacing till there was something he could do to help noticed their shocked looks.

"How bad is it?" Tony ask rushing over there.

When Tony looked down at the boy he immediately got an identical shocked look on his face. None of them could decide what was more shocking the painful looking stab wound that the kid had. Or the fact that this kid was actually Spider-Man. Tony had been quite impress with Spidey since he first showed up. He had thought that the guy was quick, clever, and had a great sense of humour. Steve had always thought that the wall-crawler was brave and really cared for this city and the people in it. What impressed Bruce the most was that the guy continued helping others no mater how hard it became. The one thing that none of them were expecting was for Spider-Man to be a kid. Bruce bandaged it as well as he could without the proper equipment. Then he turned to Tony and said.

"Tony you need to get him back to the tower as fast and as carefully as possible." Bruce

"Will do," Tony said putting on his suit.

He then walked over, carefully picked up Peter, and flew off. Steve raced through the door down the stairs, and took the elevator to the ground floor. Once there they quickly hopped into Tony's car and headed to Avengers Tower as fast as they could.

Natasha and Clint were just returning from some personal time. When the elevator door opened to the common room what they saw was not what they were expecting. They were expecting Tony be annoying the others, Steve to be sitting reading a book. Bruce to be tweaking some formula on his tablet. And both of them generally ignoring Tony. Instead they saw Tony pacing in font of the window looking worried. And Steve was sitting back wards on the chair staring at a door coiled tight like a spring. Natasha and Clint looked at each other. _This can not be good._ They thought in unison.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Clint

When no one responded that made them all the more sure some thing was wrong. Just then Bruce came in looking worried though slightly less then the others.

"Well how is he?" Steve

Tony stayed silent waiting for Bruce to answer.

"He's stable for now but the wound is pretty bad." Bruce

"Will some one please tell us what's wrong right now?" Natasha said in a voice that said if she didn't get answers now someone wound regret it.

"That was what Cap was about to tell us." Tony said surprisingly serious.

Steve told them every detail of what happened that morning. For some reason that Clint was especially surprised that Spider-Man is a kid.

"Steve do you think he was going to jump?" Natasha

"I honestly don't know he said that he was just up there to think." Steve

"What worries me is that stab wound who ever it was got him good. It wasn't bandaged very well either." Bruce

"I guess we'll have to wait till Peter wakes up." Tony

"One thing is for sure we need to know for sure before we decide what our next move will be." Steve

Everyone nodded every thing was silent for about thirty minutes. Before Clint spoke up.

"You know a while back Nat was on an other mission. I was ask to follow Spider-Man around and discover his secret ID. The clever little bug lead me on a chase around the city for three hours before I lost him. It went on like that for a week before I got reassigned. I never did figure out how he knew I was following him. Even tried letting him spot me then make it look like he lost me a few times. He never fell for it." Clint recalled fondly.

Everyone looked both amused and impressed by that. All they could do for now was wait for Peter to wake up and they all knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter woke to the sound of repeated beeping coming form beside his bed. _I must be in a hospital._ He thought. When he remembered he had his suit on under his cloths. He shot up to a sitting position and began to panic. Even though both his aunt and Gwen were gone he still didn't want people to know who he is.

"Well good morning Peter." A sort of familiar voice said from beside his bed.

Peter turned his head he couldn't believe what he saw. Captain America was sitting next to his bed with a book in his hand.

"Where am I sir?" Peter asked nervously

Steve chuckled at that. Though he was rather surprised that Peter recognized him most people didn't.

"Your in Avengers Tower not a hospital. How are you feeling?" Steve

"My side really hurts," Peter said relief clear in his voice.

"I'm not surprised you got a nasty stab wound. Do you mind telling me how you got it?" Steve

Steve could see Peter tense up this question clearly made him uncomfortable. _Does he know?_ Peter thought.

"Yes son we know about you being Spider-Man. Don't worry no one will tell anyone that is you decision to make. Do you want some breakfast?" Steve

"Yeah that sounds good," Peter said as he stood carefully.

When they walked into the common area. Peter looked around and saw most of the rest of the Avengers relaxing all except Thor.

"Your breakfast is over there." Steve said motioning towards the island in the kitchen area.

Peter walked over and sat down. Steve sat down on the couch with the others. None of them were as relaxed as it seemed. They were still worried about Peter and what he was doing up on the roof of that building. About ten minutes later Peter had finished his food. He stood and turned around just in time to see Steve looking straight at him. The rest of the Avengers had put down what ever they were doing. Peter knew that the moment he had to explain has coming. He took a deep breath.

"Peter could you come over here and sit down we have a few questions for you." Steve said in a stern but gentle voice.

Peter knew there was no getting out of this. So he figured he might as well get it over with. He walked over and sat down. They all looked at him which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"What were you doing up on that roof?" Steve asked with sad and concerned eyes.

All of the present Avengers were looking at him with the same look. In that moment Peter realized what Steve had thought and what all the Avengers now thought. Thinking back on it he was not entirely surprised. Steve and the others wondered what he was going to say.

"Well I had no intention of jump." Peter

All the Avengers gave him a skeptical look especially Tony.

"Then what on earth were you doing sitting on the edge of a skyscraper?" Tony

Peter ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a way to explain.

"As I told the Captain I was thinking. Ever since I got my powers I have found it easier to think in two different places. My favorite was not an option so I went with the second a high up place. After every thing that has happened I had a lot to think about." Peter

All the Avengers looked into Peter's eyes and saw so much sadness and loneliness that it made it a little harder to believe what Peter was telling them. The unsure looks on the faces of the Avengers made it clear that he had to tell them something that he never wanted to tell anyone.

"I'm going to tell you some thing that in never told anyone." Peter took a deep breath then continued "I did consider doing what you thought I was doing yesterday. The only reason that I didn't was because this city still needs Spider-man." Peter finished still looking really sad but there was still the tiniest spark of hope in his eyes.

"Have you figured out what your doing for college?" Bruce

Peter just got a defeated look on his face before looking away.

"How old are you?" Natasha

"Seventeen for another three months." Peter

Some thing had been bothering Clint this entire time. Bruce said that with the kid's enhanced healing abilities that stab wound could only have happened yesterday morning. Clint had checked nothing serious happened that morning just a few muggings. Clint knew from his previous encounters with Spider-Man. No common street criminal should have been able to get near the kid so some thing wasn't adding up and Clint didn't like it.

"Kid how did you get hurt?" Clint asked giving Peter a look that said 'don't even think about lieing to me or you will regret it.'

Peter shifted uncomfortably then looked at Steve. Who had a 'just tell the truth' look on his face.

"I guess I got a little distracted after every thing that happened. That's when I decided in needed to take some time to think. So I bandaged my wound then found the highest place I could near by, and you know the rest." Peter

Peter stood up to leave then turned back, and said "Dr. Banner to answer your question I will probably take business and admin courses at a community college then find a office job." in a depressed tone.

Then he walked out back to the room he woke up in. At Peter's answer both Tony and Bruce frowned deeply. Neither looked sure weather they wanted to talk about what was bothering them. Steve noticed immediately they seemed upset about what Peter just said. He couldn't figure out what. _I'll ask them about it latter._ Steve thought. Clint still looked bothered by some thing.

"Guys," Clint said drawing there attention, "When I ran surveillance on him, I tailed him from the time he first showed up on camera till he lost me at the end of his patrol as he calls it. As a result I had lots of opportunity to observe his fighting style and skills. He is super humanly fast. None of the crooks he apprehended yesterday should have come close to hitting him."

"And how would you know that Feathers?" Tony

"For you information Shellhead. I was listened to the police scanner while target shooting yesterday morning." Hawkeye

"Well maybe we should have some one shadow him on his patrols to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Steve

Clint and Natasha nodded as a way of volunteering.

"That'll make sure he doesn't die as Spider-Man, but we still need to figure out how to help Peter." Tony

That gave them all some thing to think about. Keeping him form getting killed as Spider-Man was easy helping. Helping Peter regain the hope he lost most certainly would not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve woke up the next morning from an uneasy sleep at 6 o'clock. He then went and grabbed some breakfast. After the last member of the team had come in and ate breakfast. Steve was worried that Peter had not come in.

"JARVAS where is Peter?" Steve

"He is in the gym down stairs." JARVAS

"Thanks." Steve

"Your welcome sir." JARVAS

Steve walked down to the gym. He was standing outside the door, he took a deep breath and steeped in. When he looked around he couldn't see Peter any where.

"JARVAS are you sure he is in here?" Steve

"Yes sir." JARVAS

Steve walked forward till he was standing in the center of the room.

"Hi Steve." Peter said after looking around when he realized he was no longer alone.

The sudden greeting startled Steve into looking directly above him. When he looked up at the ceiling he saw Peter sitting on the ceiling. Looking directly at him with a rather large smile on his face clearly the super soldier's startled reaction amused him greatly. Steve couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it though. He definitely preferred seeing Peter smile then the alternative. Steve took a steep back and Peter lowered himself down on a single line of webbing. Till he was at eye level with Steve.

"Where you looking for me?" Peter

Steve nodded his head.

"I was just wondering why you never came to the common area for breakfast." Steve

Peter jumped down so he was stand in font of Steve wincing slightly when his feet hit the floor. He still couldn't believe he was standing in font of Captain America.

"I had breakfast when I woke up at 5:30." Peter

"So your an early riser too." Steve said chuckling slightly.

"I guess when I don't stay up to late on patrol." Peter

Steve noticed the slight unease in Peter's voice and was concerned.

"You can just relax son." Steve said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's just really really weird to talk about Spider-Man stuff so openly and freely. It feels really good thought to not feel like I'm going it all alone. Ever since Gwen died I've had no one to talk to. Even before that there was some things that Gwen wouldn't understand." Peter

They ended up siting on the floor opposite the door up against the wall. Peter could hardly believe how easily he was able to talk to Steve. _I guess after all the lying to Aunt May and now hiding it form everyone. I just needed to talk to some one that would listen and understand._ Peter thought.

"I've been wondering some thing for a while. Is sitting on the ceiling your favorite thinking place by any chance?" Steve

"Yeah it is. I share a room with two other kids." Peter

"I can see why that wasn't exactly an option then." Steve

Just then Steve's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID for as second then smiled like he just got a great idea then answered.

"Hey Sam." Steve

'I'm out side you ready for our run?' Sam

"Yea mind if another friend of mine joins us?" Steve

'Na man that's fine by me see you in a few.' Sam

"See you in a few and thanks." Steve

They both hung up. Then Steve turned to Peter.

"Would you like to join me and a friend for a morning run?" Steve

Steve saw the excited spark in Peter's eyes.

"Sure that sounds awesome." Peter

"Great you go get changed I'll tell Sam that you'll be down in a few." Steve

Peter rushed out of the room. Just then his phone rang he looked at the caller ID. Then answered it still running toward the room he was staying in.

"Yes Stacy." Peter

'Why didn't you come back last night?' Stacy

Peter thought back to what Dr. Banner said the day before. That he had to stay there till wound was completely healed.

"I got to a chance to stay at a friend's house kind of suddenly." Peter

'Ok when will you be coming back?' Stacy

"I don't know a few days," Peter said with a hint of sadness.

'Ok see you then,' Stacy said then hug up.

Peter put his phone away then went to the room he was staying in and quickly changed. Then he went to elevator to meet Steve in the lobby. When he got to the lobby Steve was talking to another man. _That must be his friend._ Peter thought as he walked up to them.

"Hey Steve sorry to keep you waiting." Peter

"Don't worry you didn't." Steve

"Good." Peter

"Peter this is Sam Wilson, Sam this is Peter Parker." Steve

"Nice to meet you Peter," Sam said extending his hand.

"Like wise," Peter shaking his hand.

"Firm grip you got there." Sam commented after they shook hands.

Sam was quite surprised the kid didn't look especially strong. He did catch the look shared between the kid and Steve like they both knew something big he didn't.

"We ready to go?" Sam

"Yeah," then Steve turned to Peter and said "You should take it easy this time remember your still wounded."

The deep concern on Steve's face told Sam that the kid must have been hurt pretty bad.

"Will do Steve." Peter

The three of them headed out and started running. Within minutes Steve was way way ahead. Peter was running beside Sam. Taking it easy just like Steve had said. Sam imitatively noticed Peter favouring his left side. As Steve passed them for he second time Sam finally asked some thing that he has been wondering for quite a while.

"Didn't Steve tell you to take it easy?" Sam

"That is exactly what I'm doing." Peter said with a smirk.

"So how long have you known Steve?"Sam

"Not long." Peter

In that moment Peter thought about the morning on that roof top. Sam saw the deep profound sadness and loss in Peter's eyes. _I think changing the subject would be a good idea right now._ Sam thought.

"Where you planing on going for a run this morning?" Sam

"No, me and Steve where sitting in the gym talking when his phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID he got a smile on his face like just came up with a great idea. After he got done talking to you he asked if I wanted to go. I thought it sounded fun so I said yes." Peter

Steve passed them for the fourth time. Sam looked slightly miffed.

"When you came down you why did you think you kept us waiting?" Sam

"On my why up to get changed I got a c..." Peter said trailing of mid word.

His spider sense had to pick that exact moment do start buzzing in his head. Peter stopped running then began looking around for what set off his spider sense. Sam noticed the second Peter stopped and did so as well. He couldn't figure out why all of a sudden the kid went form to totally relaxed to on full guard scanning the imitate vicinity for danger. Sam kept watching Peter. When Peter's eyes landed on the ally across the street he froze. Sam saw Peter's hands move closer to his pockets and then begin to twitch like when some one was trying to decide if they were going to draw there weapon or not. A cop was walking past the ally when she stopped and walked into it instead. About a minute later she came out with a man in hand cuffs. Sam was puzzled that a few seconds before the officer came out Peter relaxed like the danger had past. Peter went back to running as did Sam. _I don't think the kid wants to talk about why he stopped._ Sam thought.

"You where telling me why you thought you kept us waiting." Sam continued like it never happened.

"Oh right I got a call and I wasn't sure how long it took." Peter

Peter was both thrilled and surprised Sam didn't mention his unusual behavior when his spider sense went off.

"So how long have you been living in New York?" Peter

"Two months now, you?" Sam

"Born and raised." Peter

They were running past a park a stray ball came flying at Peter. Who caught it without even looking.

"Nice reflexes." Sam said panting.

"Thanks," Peter said throwing the ball back to the person that threw it.

Sam sat down on a bench panting Peter sat down not nearly as tired Sam. Steve ran over the bench.

"What's up you guys?" Steve asked with a slight smile.

"Sam here needed a break." Peter

Sam took the joke good naturally for what it was. Peter could hardly believe that he had made a joke. Ever since Aunt May died he hadn't even had the slightest temptation to make a joke not even as Spider-Man. Steve smiled he hoped that this was a sign that they could help Peter. Sam was confused as to why Steve looked so happy that the kid made a joke. He could tell from the tone and the look on his face when he said it that the kid made jokes all the time.

"Lets head back to the tower Tony said where having pizza for lunch." Steve

"Sounds good." Sam

"Bruce call and ask if you could stop by the infirmary before lunch." Steve

"Will do." Peter

The three of them headed back to the tower. When Sam and Peter got back Steve was waiting for them. Peter headed to the infirmary to see Bruce. When he got there he sat down.

"How was your run?" Bruce

"It went really well, don't worry I was very careful not to push to hard." Peter

"That's good," Bruce said as he finished checking Peter's wound.

"So how's it doing?" Peter

"It's actual quite remarkable, it should be totally fine by tomorrow." Bruce

"Sweet, do you think that it is healed enough for me to go on patrol tonight." Peter

"When would you be going out?" Bruce

"Just as it's getting dark." Peter

"I suppose if you careful," Bruce said reluctantly.

"Thanks I will." Peter

"Let's head up and have some lunch." Bruce

They walked out and got in the elevator. When they arrived Sam was shaking hands with Steve. Telling him he'd see him next time. As Sam was leaving he Peter grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. Then sat on the sofa. Clint was just finishing his lunch while watching TV.

"Bruce said that I can go on patrol this evening if I'm careful." Peter

"That's good Peter." Clint

"I'm going to my lab," Tony said in his usual chipper tone.

Natasha had been watching Peter's reactions to things since he arrived. Trying to find a way to help him. Every time Bruce or Tony mention the lab or talk about anything science related Peter got the same longing look in his eyes. In that moment she understood why Bruce and Tony looked sad when he said what his collage plans are.

"Peter can I talk to you for a moment?" Bruce

"I guess so." Peter

Clint and Natasha stood up and walked out of the sitting area, and far enough that neither of them could hear. Bruce sat down opposite Peter.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Peter

"Why is that you look so sad when ever science is mentioned? You were at the top of your class in science during high school." Bruce

"Your right I did love science, and I suppose I always will. After all that's happened I can't do it any more." Peter

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce

"As much as I would like to say no, I think It's time I talked to someone. Of course you remember the Lizard thing. For years Dr. Connors couldn't finish the formula because he didn't have the decay rate algorithm. I was the one who gave it to him, I just wanted to help people. Then when Harry wanted a sample on my bold. He thought he could use it to develop a cure for his family disease. After what happened with Connors I just couldn't take that chance. May be if I had given it to him Gwen would still be alive." Peter

"Peter what happened with Connors was not you fault. You stepped up and stopped him. As far as what happened with Harry Osborne. You didn't make him take what ever it was that turned him into the Green Goblin. You were right to be cautions cross-spice genetics it incredibly dangerous." Bruce

"I loved working in the lab with Connors, but it always seems to go so wrong. I just feel like the only good thing I have to offer the world is Spider-Man." Peter

Before Peter could go any further his phone rang he looked at the caller ID then answered it.

"What's up Flash?" Peter

'I got a day off you what do you say about hanging out and shooting some hoops?' Flash

"Sure sounds good." Peter

'Cool I'll text you the address. See you then Pete bye.' Flash

"Bye," Peter said then hung up.

"That was a friend form high school I'm going to go play basket ball with him." Peter

He immediately went to the guest room, changed, and left. Peter spent two and a half hours playing ball with Flash it was fun. He was now headed back to Avengers Tower. It didn't take long on his skateboard to get back. He ate dinner then suited up and left.

Spider-Man was swing through the city looking for trouble. It didn't take very long for him to find it. There was a mugger attacking a young couple. Spider-Man jumped between the mugger and the couple. The mugger had a knife. He used it to lunge at Spider-Man. He dodged it easily but not with his usual flare. Spider-Man knocked out the thug and stuck him to a wall. Not making a single joke, or uttering a single taunt. Hawkeye who was watching from the shadows shook his head with a frown. This is most definitely not the same wise cracking wall-crawler he had seen months ago. Next was a purse snatcher. The second Peter's eyes landed on the situation a quip popped into his head. He was about to say it but the words got caught in his through, and wouldn't come out. As he swung away form the seen he was still surprised at what happened. _What's going on with me twice today I've either made a joke, or wanted to?_ He thought about it for another minute while swinging for building to building. Finally it hit him. _That talk with Steve, it wasn't till after that did I start to feel even remotely like joking around._ Peter thought. The next crime the wall-crawler came a cross was a fight three big guys vs one little guy. To make things a even less fair the big guys are all armed. One has a pipe, another has a crow bar, and the last one has knife. Spider-Man drooped down and punched the guy with a crow bar knocking him out. As he just knocked out the guy with the knife, when the guy with the pip sneaked up on him, and rose the pipe above his head. Just as he was about to ring Spidey's bell a tazzar arrow whizzed past Spider-Man's head and into the bad guy zapping him unconscious. Spider-Man webbed them up.

"First thanks, and second why on earth are you here Hawkeye?" Spider-Man

Hawkeye stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Your welcome, and making sure a certain wall-crawler doesn't get himself killed." Hawkeye

Spider-Man and Hawkeye headed back to the Tower. When Spider-Man got back he went to bed. After they were sure Peter was asleep the Avengers had meeting. Naturally Tony was the fist to speak up.

"So what did you learn from following the kid?" Tony

"Two things, one his moves are defiantly sluggish compared to the last time I saw him. Second I think some thing we are doing is helping he seems faster then described in witness statements from earlier this week." Clint

The Avengers continued to discuss the situation for another fifteen minutes then went to bed. The next morning Peter got a call from his foster home saying he needed to get back right away. He wrote a letter for the Avengers and left. When the Avengers woke up.

"Where is Peter?" Tony

"He left after he revived an urgent phone call. He asked me to tell you that he left a letter addressed to all of you in the guest room." JARVIS

Steve went to the guest room Peter had been using got the letter, and returned to the common area. He then sat down, and began reading the letter aloud.

First of all I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I know by next week you will have forgotten about this insignificant arachnid, but you guys have helped me allot. Also sorry about my sudden departure I needed to get back to my foster home as fast as I could. I had hoped and planed to stay a few more days. Living in the Tower gave me a feeling of freedom. Because I didn't have to hid who I am. So I would like to thank you again.

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

Peter Parker


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter was sitting in his room looking up at the ceiling. It had been three days since he left Avengers Tower. _I wonder if they forgot about me yet._ Peter wondered to himself.

"Peter some friends are here to see you." Stacy

"Coming." Peter

As Peter walked down he wondered who was here. _It can't be, Flash he has work today._ Peter thought. He couldn't think of anyone else. When he reached the bottom, and walked into the living room. He was totally stunned to see Tony, Steve, and Bruce. Sitting talking to Stacy.

"Hey Peter." Tony

"I'll leave you to it." Stacy

Stacy stood up, Steve did as well.

"Thanks Mrs. Mills." Steve shook her hand.

She then left the room. Peter stood there frozen like a statue.

"Why don't you take a seat." Bruce said motioning to one of the chairs.

Peter sat down, he still couldn't figure out what on earth they were doing here.

"Why are you here?" Peter ask in a shocked tone

"We came to ask if you wanted to come live in the Tower." Steve

"Officially you would be there as an intern, but that's really just on paper. If or until you go public with your ID." Tony

"Are you serious? Why would you want me to do that?" Peter

"Because your a fun little bug to have around, and one of these days I will get you into the lab." Tony

Ever one knew Tony was just trying to annoy Peter by calling him a bug. Form the look on Peter's face it worked.

"Naturally you will have your own floor like the rest of the team." Tony

"If you agree we were also think we could wait a week and publicly invite Spider-Man to join the team so no one will wonder why he is hanging around Avengers Tower. And make the connection between you and him." Bruce

"Brucie why did you say if." Tony said pouting

"Because he hasn't answered yet." Bruce

Steve didn't miss the very slight smirk that flashed across Peter's face when he saw Tony pouting.

"We already talked to your foster parents. Their ok with it." Steve

"Well kid?" Tony asked excitedly.

Peter just gave them a small smile and nod. They knew under the circumstances that was as good as they were going to get in terms of excitement. He went up grabbed hid stuff then the three of them left.

It had been three months since moving into the Tower. Peter had done allot of healing in that time. His life as Spider-Man was going well he even stated making jokes again. Not as many, or as easily as before but it's progress. But that isn't the most substantial improvement in his life. A week earlier Tony and Bruce together managed to convince him to work in the lab with them. Now he is walking up the steeps of Empire State University. He is majoring in biochemistry and minoring in mechanics. He still has a long way to go to heal but now he is one the right path.

 _Hello every one my name is Peter Parker. I maybe Spider-Man but I was still lost and in pain. I know it is tempting when your hurting to just go it alone. Weather the other person understands or not some times just saying it out loud to some one else can help. So if you find your self feeling a little lost my advice to you is to talk to some one._

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man._


End file.
